


Mix Up

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Communication, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Rants, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: When Hal calls the wrong Green Lantern by accident, he is totally side tracked and ends up with a much better day.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics.

No way was Hal waiting around any longer. It had only been a few seconds, sure, but he'd never wanted to do this in the first place and the longer Salaak delayed, the longer it would be until Hal could get this over with.

"Ring, get me in contact with the Green Lantern of Sector…" Hal trailed off. He'd forgotten Salaak's sector number. It was definitely something in the 1410 range but he couldn't remember the last digit. 6? 7? Maybe even 8?

Shrugging, Hal decided on the middle number. "Sector 1417," he finished and nodded. That had to be it.

Once Hal's ring had connected with very little trouble, he broke into an angry rant. "Alright, Salaak. Whatever your problem is with me, you need to get over it and get here or I'm reporting you to the Guardians. Hopefully they'll chuck you out and then you won't be able to bother me again."

Usually, Hal wouldn't resort to such threats but he was impatient and annoyed and he'd had enough of Salaak's attitude. The response when it came however, was not from Salaak. "Admirable resolution. Although I doubt it will succeed."

It took Hal a short moment to place the arrogant airy tone. "Sinestro?" Why had his ring called Sinestro instead of Salaak? Maybe it was acting on his unconscious desires.

Quickly, Hal shook his head and tried to bring himself back to reality. Obviously his ring had called Sinestro because he'd given it the wrong sector.

"I would have thought that was obvious. I am certainly no Salaak." And in fact, Sinestro sounded incredibly affronted by the mere idea of it. "So I must wonder why exactly you assumed I was."

Hal winced at the ice now spiking from Sinestro's tone. "Just a little mix up. You wouldn't happen to know what Salaak's sector is, would you? I'm trying to call him. He's decided not to show up for this thing the Guardians wanted us to do."

"I believe it is 1418," Sinestro replied and some of the ice had definitely melted. "Could you not have simply asked your ring? It accomplishes far more than construct creation."

There was silence. "I… didn't think of that," Hal confessed and he felt incredibly stupid. "I was in a hurry! But thank you. I won't call you again. Unless you want me to. Or it's important. Something like that. Please don't mention this to the Guardians."

"I am surprised they have not already outlawed all understandable mistakes," Sinestro commented. "Your secret is quite safe with me, Jordan. Do not fear the extremity of the Guardians."

"Right," Hal said. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Now was when he should abandon his conversation with Sinestro and speak with Salaak instead. But he didn't want to. Couldn't he work with Sinestro instead of Salaak? It was bound to be more interesting.

"I must go." Apparently, Sinestro didn't have the same qualms as Hal did about ending their conversation. "You will have no trouble with Salaak, Jordan. I am confident -"

"Wait." Interrupting Sinestro wasn't exactly something Hal had wanted to do but he wanted to stop talking to Sinestro even less.

Almost immediately, Sinestro was quiet and he didn't inquire as to what Hal wanted. Hal assumed he was waiting for that information and cast around for some excuse. "How have you been?" he tried. It was just a bit pathetic.

After a pause, Sinestro asked for clarification, "You are interested in the state of my health?" Confusion coloured the words and Hal could picture Sinestro frowning, trying to figure out everything about how humanity worked.

The lack of comprehension went both ways and Hal was always forgetting it. Had he just insulted Sinestro in some obscure Korugarian way? "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily." Sinestro still sounded puzzled. "Only surprising. My health is fairly excellent, if you truly want to know. No illness nor other maladies will ever keep Sinestro off duty. And yourself?"

It wasn't expected that Sinestro would turn the question back on Hal and Hal was caught off guard. What was he supposed to say? At the moment, he was on edge but it was because of Sinestro and for reasons Hal didn't want to admit aloud.

"Just annoyed with Salaak," Hal told only a part of the truth. If he was really honest, he didn't even care that much about Salaak anymore. He wanted more Sinestro instead - but also hated the idea of being a nuisance. Maybe Sinestro didn't want to keep talking.

"Were we not discussing health? Or did you intend to inquire about general wellbeing also?" Sinestro's confusion didn't seem to have cleared up.

In Sinestro's place, Hal might've been confused too. There were so many differences between them, in the way they thought, the way they spoke, yet Hal had never met anyone more like himself. All he had to do was cross those other barriers and then maybe Sinestro would like him in return.

"I think," Hal said hesitantly, "you're allowed to interpret it however you want? Or look at the context. But I'm healthy. Definitely healthy."

Now Hal wondered at the state of the other parts of Sinestro's general wellbeing. Maybe he missed Abin Sur. They'd been friends, hadn't they? And Abin's death hadn't been so long ago. Maybe Sinestro was lonely.

"Come see me," Hal requested before he could second guess himself. Then he powered on, "This mission will be better if I'm not stuck with just Salaak. He's… kind of depressing. I'd rather have you around."

Sinestro laughed. The sound caused a flush of heat on Hal's cheeks, though whether it was from pleasure or embarrassment, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Jordan," Sinestro said, and the amusement was still light in his tone, carefree. "You would no doubt prefer any Green Lantern to Salaak. He does not suit you."

"You do," Hal persisted stubbornly. Now he'd committed himself to trying to convince Sinestro into this, he'd abandoned all restraint. Unless of course, Sinestro didn't want to, felt nothing for Hal and whatever might've been between them.

"Perhaps," was Sinestro's response and he fell quiet. Most likely he was thinking over the choice. Hal bit down on his tongue to stop himself from pushing.

Finally, Sinestro broke the silence and agreed, "Very well, Jordan. I will consent to join you. My presence may deter Salaak from an unpleasant attitude. If not… well, I do have other methods."

Hal beamed. He was happy then, that the Guardians had assigned him this mission and that he'd subsequently mixed up several sector numbers resulting in this whole situation coming about. "I'm glad," he told Sinestro.


End file.
